


Rain Check

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Un/Broken is proving hard to write, so here's a little bit of nothing to tide you all over! For the prompt #085 Wash over at ficlets on dreamwidth.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Rain Check

[ ](https://imgur.com/shBzxfC)

* * *

Stiles stirred when he heard the front door opening, blearily checking the clock on the bedside table. It said 3 a.m. and it was only after registering the time that he realised Chris wasn’t in the bed next to him. Pushing himself into a seated position, he rubbed his eyes and watched as the bedroom door opened. 

Chris walked in, tired-looking and slightly grubby and Stiles could only imagine that he had been working late in the garage. There was a smear of grease on his cheek, and he had obviously stripped off his tee-shirt on the way in as he was only wearing dark jeans, oil and dust clearly visible.

“You just getting in?” he asked sleepily, stretching his arms over his head.

“Yep – sorry, was trying to finish off the Jeep. I know you’ve got a long drive tomorrow and I wanted to make sure it was in good shape,” Chris replied, leaning back against the door and yawning widely.

“You wouldn’t have to worry so much if you would come back with me.” It was a familiar argument: Stiles had been trying to get Chris to come with him on his visit to Beacon Hills for the last five weeks, but Chris was adamant that he had zero intention of stepping foot in the town ever again. Not that Stiles could blame him – if someone told him that Beacon Hills was on a Hellmouth, Stiles would have believed them.

“Stiles – “

“I know, I know! It’s just that Dad would really like to catch up with you – make sure you’re still treating his baby boy well and all that.” Climbing out of bed, Stiles walked over to Chris, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a gentle kiss on his chin.

“You know I like your Dad – he’s a good man. But – me and Beacon Hills really don’t mesh.” Chris put his arms around Stiles’ waist, resting his cheek against the side of Stiles’ head. “Besides, I thought he was going to make sure that he came to us for Christmas this year.”

“He is, indeed. And I totally get why you don’t want to go back. You don’t mind – “

“Of course I don’t mind. Just because I cut all ties with the place doesn’t mean that you should have to. And I know you want to check in on Scott and Malia.” He pressed a kiss against the side of Stiles’ head, muffling a yawn as he did so.

Taking him by the hand, Stiles led him to the bathroom, using the dimmer switch to keep the lighting low as he guided Chris to sit on the toilet. Turning, he turned on the shower, setting the heating just this side of too hot, just the way Chris liked it.

“Want me to wash your back?” he asked cheekily, helping Chris to his feet and going to work on his jeans.

“You know as well as I do that if you get in there to wash my back, that’s not **all** we’ll end up doing,” Chris replied, merely watching as Stiles quickly divested him of the rest of his clothes. “Besides, I don’t want you doing that drive on too little sleep and with a sore ass.”

“Now who says it would be me with the sore ass?” Stiles asked as he threw the dirty clothes into the laundry basket and stood back so that Chris could step into the shower. The older man gave a sigh as the hot water hit his body and Stiles took a moment to admire the stream as it travelled down the toned muscles. Unfortunately, Chris was right – if Stiles got in there it might begin with him just washing Chris’s back, but then it would no doubt devolve into shower shenanigans that neither of them could really spare the time or energy for.

“Rain check?” he asked and Chris turned to look at him, blue eyes gleaming with interest even through the obvious tiredness.

“Absolutely! You’re going to be away for two weeks – best believe I intend to make up for lost time when you get back!” Stiles laughed and reluctantly left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Climbing into bed, he lay back and settled himself against his stack of pillows, trying to get comfortable. The thing was, now that Chris was back, sleep was the last thing on his mind. He could well imagine how he looked with the water streaming over his body, suds sliding over his muscled shoulders and arms; sliding down the toned plane of his stomach; slithering over the tight cheeks of his ass and down his muscular legs. 

With a groan, he flipped over onto his stomach, pressing his insistent erection into the firmness of the mattress in the insane hope that it would help him get some control over his libido. He _could_ try to stay awake and entice Chris once he came out of the shower, but the other man was right – it was a long drive the next day, and it would be even less fun than usual if he had to do it with a sore ass. Closing his eyes, he resolved to make sure that on his return, he got a chance to wash his man’s back and make the most of their shower – it was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *


End file.
